The integrity of the cement sheath around a well casing may be evaluated using logging tools, such as acoustic tools that may operate in the 20-100 kHz range and/or ultrasonic tools that may operate in the 0.1 to 1.0 MHz range. Existing ultrasonic imaging (USI) tools may utilize a pulse-echo measurement to stimulate a casing resonance to account for damping affected by the acoustic impedance of the material in the annulus surrounding the casing. Other commercially available tools are operable to obtain flexural attenuation (FA) measurements in addition to pulse-echo measurements, such as may utilize a pitch-catch measurement of flexural wave attenuation along the casing.